The Family I wish i knew
by LexieLove26
Summary: What if Rachel mother had more kids then Rachel and what if Rachel found out what will she do. and how does Carmel high school how to do with it find out in The Family i never Knew...
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

The Family I wish I knew…

Staring

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry 18

Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones 18

Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang 18

Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce 18

Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde 18

Dianna Argon as Quinn Fabray 18

Chapter 1 A Normal Day at McKinley?

Rachel P.O.V

As I walk through the doors of McKinley am great at the door by my two best friends Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. They great me a hello and I return with a simply hi we walk to our lockers. As we walk a bubbly-Bounce Brittany came towards as with the Hot-Latin Santana.

"Hi Rach, Kurt, Cedes how are you guys today" say Brittany "Hi Brit were good you" we all say as we approach our lockers "Good we have two new student "the blonde replies then the Latin Comes up to us "what's up" she says "nothing "Me, cedes, and Kurt say while Brittany says "I just told them about the two new kids "then out of nowhere Tina comes over "Hey Girls and Kurt "she say with a smile "Hey Tina" we all says "Have any of you seen Quinn" she replies "no" me,cedes,Kurt, and Brittany say "Yeah She with one of the new kids showing her around the school" says Santana. "Okay I'm going to my locker can you tell her I'm looking for her when you see her please" says Tina "sure" we all replied she waves good bye as she leaving it quiet for a while in till Kurt breaks the silence "So who are the new kids "ask Kurt

"A boy name Blaine Anderson and Girl Name kitty wiled" says Brit and tana say together "Kitty that's a unique name" I say "yup " everybody replies then we go into a good awkward moment in till Quinn walks up to us "Hey girls and Kurt this is Kitty she new to town" she says with a smile "Hi Quinn Hi Kitty" we all say "Kitty this is Santana, Rachel,Kurt,Mercedes,and Brittany" she says are name as she points to us "Hi Rachel ,Santana ,Kurt, Mercedes, and Brittany " Kitty Says as she looks at us."Quinn Tina looking for you she at her locker" says Brittany "oh okay well can you guy finish showing Kitty around Please" say Quinn "sure" we all said "thanks see you in class" Quinn says as she walks away once she out of sight Me, Kurt, and Mercedes close our lockers and we all start showing kitty around.

What will happen with Kitty, Kurt, and the girls?

When will you meet the rest of the characters?


	2. Chapter 2

The Family I wish I Knew…

Chapter 2 A Normal day at McKinley? Part 2

Staring

Miranda Cosgrove as Miranda Corcoran 18

Jennette McCurdy as Jennette Sylvester 18

Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson 18

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry 18

Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones 18

Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang 18

Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce 18

Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde 18

Dianna Argon as Quinn Fabray 18

_On The Other Side of McKinley_

Miranda P.O.V

I walk into school and immediately greeted with a red slushy to my face and who is attacker it's no other than Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson. Everyone is staring at me and laughing ugh worst Monday every I think to myself I run off to the nearest bathroom and on the way I text my best friend Jennette to tell her where am at and to bring my extra clothes from my locker. Once I get to the bathroom I lock the door and I just fall on my knees and start crying after twenty minutes I hear someone jingling the door knob and I just freeze what if it the cheerios with another slushy then I hear the lock turn and I instantly Know It Jennette I get off the ground once the door opens I quickly Tackle Jennette she falls back a little but then regains her balance after about another two minutes Pass then she helps me get clean up then go to our lockers as soon as we get there we both start going threw are lockers getting the books we need. Then suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder I turn around expecting to see Puke or the Cheerios but am not am face to face with my best friend Blaine I hug him instantly and he hugs back then goes to his locker which happens to be on the other side of mine

"Hey Blaine "Says Jennette as she looks up from her phone.

"Hey J" Blaine says back as he opens his locker

"What class do you have B" I ask

"Um first period I have English 6-7" He says

"What teacher do you have" Ask Jennette

"I Have MS Briggs Room 105" He says

"Ouch she a mean teacher and very strict" Say Jennette

"Of Course she is" says Blaine with a sigh

"What about second period" I say

"I have Biology 3-4 with Mr. Jones room 101" He says

"Yay so do I that's one Class together" I say

"Yay next I have Spanish 6-7 with Mr. Schuester in room 110"he says

"Another Class together" Jennette says

"Awesome then I have drama 3-4 with Ms. Darbus in the autorium" He say

"I have that class too we can be partners cause now else wants to be partners with me" I say

"Awesome then I have free period" He say with a smile

"So do we" Me and Jennette say

"Cool what do you girls do during free period" He Say's

"We usually hang out in the choir room or in J mom's office with Becky her sectary" I say as shut my locker and turn to look at him

"Oh yeah your mom the principle now "he says

"Yeah she moving up in life" Jennette says

"Hey do you guys want to come over after school?" I ask

"Yeah as long as you can drive me to your house" Blaine Says

"Sure because I'm a taxi driver a partly" I say then Blaine starts laughing

"Can't I have a doctor appointment after school" Says Jennette

"Boo you suck" I say as I stick my tongue out at her

"You're Just a Meany since you got slushy Facial this morning" she says back

"What in the world is a Slush Facial?" Ask Blaine

"Well since we are at the bottom of the food train and since the cheerios and all the teams are at the top they can torture us" says Jennette

"Oh" says Blaine

RACHEL P.O.V

As we walk pass all the class rooms showing kitty around we come to the last stop on our tour the choir room which is right across from Miranda and Jennette lockers.

"Who are they" ask kitty as she points to Miranda and Jennette

Santana sighs as she starts to speak" those two kitty are Miranda and Jennette two girl that are never separated from each other except for Fourth period cause they have different classes" she says

"Jennette is the one with the blonde Curly hair and Miranda is the one with crumpet hair" I explain to kitty she nods then says

"Have you guys ever tried talking to them maybe there not as bad as you think" kitty says

Kurt laughs then says" nobody can ever get near Miranda without getting yelled at by Jennette her over proactive over her for some reason" he says

Then Mercedes say" there are even rumors that the two of them are secretly dating that's why there so close" she says

Kitty Sighs then she says" well you never know if you don't try talking to them" and with that she walks up to Miranda and Jennette

Well all start to panic and try grabbing her arm and yelling for her to stop but she doesn't listing just leaves

"Hi am Kitty Wilde am new to town and this school" she says we watch in horror as Jennette and Miranda turn around slowly Miranda is the first to speak

"Hello nice to meet you my name is Miranda but all my friends call me M or C" She says with a smile

"Hi my name is Jennette But my friends call me J" says Jennette

"Hi My name is Blaine we meet early in the office" say a boy with black hair and tight clothes complete with a bow tie

"Oh yeah I remember you well nice to meet you J and M" Say kitty with a smile

Then Quinn and Tina approach us as Kitty counties talk to Miranda, Jennette and Blaine

"Hey guys where Kitty" she ask as they approach

"Where Kitty at" ask Tina

"Um she um… um" we all say together


End file.
